


Moonlit Broken Heart

by Knightraider



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Between Copero and Nathema FPs, Dark Jedi - Freeform, F/M, Knights of the Eternal Throne, Post-Knights of the Eternal Throne, Traitor Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightraider/pseuds/Knightraider
Summary: Jedi Knight Vyktoria Arian, Commander of the Eternal Alliance is dealing with a broken heart after her love, former SIS agent Theron Shan, betrayed her on Umbara.





	Moonlit Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, and first time I've ever written anything on my own free will. So if there are some issues, I apologize. I'm a better reader than a writer. I wrote it while waiting for the last part of the Traitor arc to release, and chose my Theronmancer for obvious reasons.

It had been about six months since Theron's betrayal on Umbara, and almost two months since she saw him on Copero. Instead of locking herself in her quarters again, she decided to get some fresh air. Walking out onto the balcony, the Commander asks everyone to leave for privacy. They shuffle to either the cantina, or onto the lift, to the lower portion of the base. The night was fairly calm and starry on Odessen, with a few clouds floating across the night sky, their destination unknown. A small, cool breeze occasionally rustling the trees that covered the landscape that is still covered by remains of Skytroopers, walkers, and other Machinations of war that Vaylin brought to Odessen to annihilate the Alliance and her father.

Jedi Knight Vyktoria Arian, Commander of the Eternal Alliance, stands taking in the scenery near where she faced Vaylin, brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes, putting hands behind her back. Not far from where Torian was brutally murdered by her. With a sad contemplating look on her face, she looked back on her past decisions with regret… Killing Warren Sedoru and Master Braga, whom she was tasked with saving, but didn't since she was blinded by her own darkness… Allowing this darkness to grow inside her made it so that she never received the rank of Master... The disappointment in Satele's face, as she commends her for succeeding in defeating the Emperor... Accepting Valkorion's “gift” after being captured by Arcann. Along with every other selfish act she did “In the name of the Republic”. 

And now, losing the love of her life, Theron, the best thing that ever happened to her. Closing her eyes, faintly smiling; she pictures his face, his warm, comforting smile, holding her in his arms late at night. The way he so often looked at her, even when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Vyktoria knew he was the one from the moment she first saw him on Carrick Station, planning the attack on Korriban, flirting on Manaan, then having it all culminate on Yavin 4 with a kiss that had been better than any before. Then, seeing him walk off his shuttle after five years of being trapped in carbonite, she couldn't run fast enough to him. Being held in his strong, comforting embrace. Hearing him whisper “I love you, let's go take down the bastards that kept us apart” in her ear followed by a quick peck on the lips and a smile; ready to get to business and take down Arcann and Vaylin. 

All leading to the most recent events, Theron’s betrayal. Not just towards the alliance, but her. Opening her eyes, the orange dark side corruption providing a stark contrast to her green skin. Tears start to roll down her cheek. Now pacing, she thinks to herself. Is this what I want? To fall deeper into the Dark Side? All I've ever wanted was to protect the Republic at any cost- and now I'm leading this alliance that has become more than I ever imagined. It wouldn't have been possible without Lana and Theron. Uttering a small chuckle. Seems like almost a lifetime ago that we first met on Manaan, and fought to stop Revan. Finding a friend in Lana, and discovering the love of her life. Memories of Umbara and Copero flood her mind. Unable to hold it together any longer, Vyktoria collapses to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably and cries out to the man she loves.  
“Why, Theron!? Why did you have to leave me? Why wasn't what we had reason enough to stay? Hadn't we built up enough trust that we could talk to each other? Nobody here truly knows how hard it is for me to get up every day and go on without you here. With how much responsibility I have been given, I have to put on a brave face and act like you leaving doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it does, but I don't know how much longer I can take you being gone!”  
In a hushed, barely audible whisper. She cries out one last time “I thought I had lost everything when I was thrown into carbonite, I never thought losing you would be worse. I need you more than you know.” With her outburst finally over, she continues to quietly cry, the moonlight occasionally shining down on her as the clouds continue to pass overhead. About twenty minutes later, Vyktoria hears the familiar sound of the motorized wheels of an astromech coming towards her. 

“Hey T7, what brings you out here?”

“Lana + concerned = sent T7 to find Jedi.” She smiles faintly, appreciating Lana's concern. “Okay, you found me. Now what?”

“Jedi + been crying = sad. T7 + help?”

“I wish you could, buddy. I appreciate your offer, though. I'm glad to have had you by my side all these years.”

Rising from the ground, she puts a hand onto the top of the astromech. Beeping acknowledgement, he turns and continues into the cantina. The sound of the lift finally reaching her ears, she stays facing the surrounding forest hoping whoever it is ignores her. No such luck, she hears the footsteps growing louder.

“Hello, Commander. You look like something is weighing on your mind”  
Turning to greet Senya, she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
“Hey Senya, you can call me by my name in private. I'm starting to think 'Commander’ is my real name.”  
Letting out a small chuckle, “fair enough, I will keep that in mind.” Stopping a few feet from Vyktoria. “What brings you out here this time of night? I thought you might have gone to your quarters for the evening.”

“I was looking for Arcann, but I saw you standing over here looking like you need someone to talk to. I know it hurts, to lose people you care for the most.” Putting her hands on Vyktoria’s shoulders. “If you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I won't say anything.”

Grateful, Vyktoria embraces Senya “Thank you, it means a lot to me.”  
They both turn, walking to go inside the base. 

“If you haven't already, check the Force Enclave and the military wing. Those may be your best bets to finding him. If that doesn't work, you can always send him a holo.” Senya lets out a sigh, because something so simple never crossed her mind. She grabs her holocommunicator, putting in Arcann’s frequency.

“Thank you for saying that, Commander” immediately giving Vyktoria an embarrassed look; she replies, with a knowing smile. 

“You're welcome, Senya. Goodnight.” Bidding Senya farewell as she yawns. Vyktoria steps onto the lift to head down to her quarters to try and attempt some much needed sleep.


End file.
